<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Forest of Fireflies' Light by wintertee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134487">Into the Forest of Fireflies' Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintertee/pseuds/wintertee'>wintertee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TREASURE (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hotarubi no Mori e Adaptation, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintertee/pseuds/wintertee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyuk met a lost Asahi in the middle of the forest one hot summer day. After that Asahi keeps coming back to the forest to see him. Only if they met under different circumstances.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was summer in 2015 when Asahi's family visited his grandparents home for the first time in years. As a fifteen year old boy he was excited to travel far away from the city's busy streets and noise pollution. He was welcomed by the fresh air and picturesque scenery.</p><p>One bright sunny morning his cousins invited him to play hide and seek at the back of the ancestral house. There was a big lawn and a forest behind the estate. </p><p>He was trying to find a better hiding place to win the game so he went deeper in the forest and unfortunately got lost. </p><p>He's been walking for hours still he can't find a way out. He's getting hungry and frustrated. The sun is already setting and his parents are probably looking for him. </p><p>The forest is starting to get darker and the place is giving him an eerie feeling. <br/>
Asahi feels like crying because he's desperate to get home and he's just walking in circles. </p><p>His heart almost jumped out of his body when he heard branches in the ground breaking behind him. He immediately turned around to see what it was but saw a shadow pass and hid behind a tree. </p><p>He slowly approached the said tree and saw a figure. A man, probably in his mid twenties, wearing a full cat mask in his face, there's a hole for the eyes so he can see the other hazel brown pupils and his jet black hair peeking above his head. <br/>
"Hello? I'm lost, can you help me go back to the Hamada estate?" Asahi asks not even sure if the person knows where his grandparent's house is. </p><p>The person walked towards Asahi, halted and leaned in front of him making him fall backwards. </p><p>"I can help you, follow me" The person said in a sweet honey voice. </p><p>"Okay" Asahi held out his hand thinking the other would help him get up but the person just passed by him and started walking. </p><p>He immediately stood up and followed the mysterious person. Asahi's not sure if he can trust him but there's a silent voice in his head saying he can. </p><p>They walked past some big bushes, a lot of trees and a few animals doing their own thing. Asahi is rather enjoying roaming around the forest not minding that he was about to cry earlier. </p><p>"What's your name?" The other asked in a happy tone. </p><p>"Asahi. Hamada Asahi"  </p><p>"Oh, the Hamadas, I'm Jaehyuk"</p><p>"Do you live here?" Asahi asks </p><p>Jaehyuk stopped on his tracks and looked back. </p><p>"I think so, yes" Jaehyuk continued walking leaving Asahi in confusion with his answer. 'He thinks so? So he's not sure?' Asahi quietly thinks. </p><p>"Follow that trail and you'll find your way to the Hamada's estate" Jaehyuk says after a long silence and points out the footpath in front of him </p><p>"Thank you" Asahi smiles at him. </p><p>Jaehyuk just nodded and looked at him. </p><p>He followed Jaehyuk's instruction and walked to the footpath when he decided to ask the question that's been itching at the back of his mind earlier. </p><p>He looked back but Jaehyuk was no longer there. </p><p>It's a pity. <br/>
* </p><p>Next morning, Asahi was left alone in the main house because his cousins went to the beach. They forced him to come but he strongly refused. He has other plans for the day. </p><p>Asahi is now standing at the back of the house facing the forest. He wanted to see the person again, maybe befriend him this time. </p><p>Asahi marched towards the forest, this time ready to get lost in it and highly hoping he'll see the person who helped him yesterday. </p><p>This time Asahi reached the stream and saw the man in the water. He looks like he's catching some fish. Asahi decided to sit by a big boulder to observe quietly. </p><p>"Aren't you a bit of a wanderer?" Jaehyuk asks now, looking at him straight in the eye. </p><p>"I was wondering if you can play with me" Asahi replies</p><p>"You have cousins right? Why not play with them?" Jaehyuk says making his way out of the water. Asahi wonders how Jaehyuk knew he had cousins. </p><p>"Well, they're not here to play with me tho" </p><p>"Aren't you afraid of me? I'm a stranger" </p><p>"You're Jaehyuk right? I know your name, you're not a stranger to me" </p><p>Jaehyuk smiles at Asahi's words. Asahi climbed down the boulder and stood near him. Jaehyuk seemed wary with him being near so he took a few steps away from him. </p><p>"A kid should not be wandering alone in the forest you know. Come I'll take you home" Jaehyuk says turning his back to Asahi that made him pout "I'm not a kid but okay and before that can you take me where the fireflies first? My grandma said its pretty" Asahi asks</p><p>"We'll have to wait till the sun sets, are you okay with that?" </p><p>"It's okay, I can wait."</p><p>Jaehyuk started walking and Asahi just followed him again. They arrived at the center of the forest where a big pine tree is located. </p><p>They sat in the grass and started talking about random things. Jaehyuk asks about his life in the city and Asahi asks about Jaehyuk's home. </p><p>Asahi learned last night from his cousins what Jaehyuk is. He's a forest spirit, watching the forest from bad people and taking care of all the living beings in it. <br/>
Everybody was so worried about him yesterday but they were thankful that it was the good forest spirit who found him. </p><p>Asahi was surprised with all the stories he heard. Jaehyuk's been living for a hundred years. </p><p>Asahi has read about forest spirits from the books but he didn't know he'll meet one one day. It's amazing and mind-blogging at the same time. </p><p>Now Jaehyuk is explaining why he avoids Asahi's touch. </p><p>He can't be touched by human beings because if he does, he'll disappear forever. </p><p>Asahi felt sad. He's sad for Jaehyuk.</p><p>"I'm okay, you don't need to be sad for me" Jaehyuk says as if he's reading what's on Asahi's mind.</p><p>"I'm going home tomorrow, can I still see you next summer?" Asahi asks</p><p>"Maybe, we'll see" Jaehyuk smiles </p><p>Its already dark and the fireflies start to lit around the big pine tree. The little insects lit and danced around the pine tree. </p><p>Asahi is amazed by the magnificent view. The fireflies flew around him as if taking him near the tree, he obliged and let the fireflies guide him.</p><p>They started to blink their lights in unison, as if they're singing to a song and dancing to the beat. </p><p>Pretty. Glorious. Breathtaking. </p><p>Asahi forgets that Jaehyuk is with him. He catches a glimpse of Jaehyuk at the corner of his eye. </p><p>Jaehyuk is smiling, well, his eyes are. His whole face is still covered in mask but Asahi knows he's smiling behind it. </p><p>Jaehyuk watches Asahi dance with the fireflies. Its been a while since the fireflies interacted with a human like this. </p><p>His heart is beating erratically too. Asahi is probably the prettiest human being he ever met. </p><p>So pretty. So pure. So kind. </p><p>Jaehyuk wishes he could hold him for right now but he can't. So he settles with watching the pretty boy dance around and laugh with the fireflies.</p><p>'I wish I met you under different circumstances' Jaehyuk whispers to himself.</p><p>"I think its getting late, you should go" Jaehyuk calls Asahi</p><p>"A few more minutes please" Asahi begs</p><p>Jaehyuk feels the beating of his heart doubled when Asahi pouted.</p><p>"Okay a few more minutes" Jaehyuk resigns</p><p>Jaehyuk let Asahi play with the fireflies a little more and he gets to spend more time with him. He enjoys watching Asahi, it gives a little tickle in his heart. </p><p>It was almost midnight when Asahi decided to go home. His parents would probably scold him but he doesn't care as long as he's with Jaehyuk.</p><p>Being with him gives his heart a light feeling. He feels safe and guarded. </p><p>"Thank you for taking me to the fireflies" Asahi says as the Hamada estate came into view</p><p>"Your welcome, its not like everyday some mischievous kid wonders of the forest. I had fun too" Jaehyuk says</p><p>"Will I be able to see you again?" Asahi asks</p><p>"Maybe" Jaehyuk responds</p><p>"Well then, see you next summer" Asahi smiles and waves goodbye to Jaehyuk</p><p>'See you soon my little firefly' Jaehyuk whispers as he walks back to the forest after seeing Asahi went in to the main house.</p><p>*</p><p>Asahi spent all his summer vacations in his grandparents' after meeting Jaehyuk. He enjoys every second of every day he spends with him.</p><p>His grandma knew about it, she's the only person he told about that forest spirit. His grandma is happy because she can spend more time with her favourite grandson too. </p><p>Asahi settles with the safe distance he and Jaehyuk have whenever they wander around the large forest.</p><p>He admired the beauty of nature and the spirit realm. He met few of them because of Jaehyuk and all of them are very friendly and kind. There are fairies, nymphs, yokais like tengus and more. </p><p>Although some of them show their desire for a human boy they dare not to touch him because he's Jaehyuk's friend. He's very well protected. It seems like every spirit respects Jaehyuk. </p><p>One time though, his second summer visiting, the yokais keep on telling Jaehyuk to please be careful whenever they're together. </p><p>He remember one particular spirit who said:"Human, please don't touch Jaehyuk's skin or he'll disappear forever" The spirit sounded so concerned</p><p>"I promise I won't" He felt a small pang in his heart  </p><p> </p><p>Asahi made sure to keep his distance. Jaehyuk would use a stick sometimes for them to hold each ends and not separate while walking. </p><p>"How did you become a forest spirit by the way?" Asahi asked out of curiosity, one fine afternoon while they were laying down on a field of poppies. </p><p>"I was a baby back then, left alone deep in the forest to die..... and I would've died back then." Jaehyuk says with eyes going misty </p><p>"But then the Mountain God and other spirits saw me and took me in. In order for me to live, the Mountain God placed a spell on me, I was not human anymore after that and technically I'm not a forest spirit, I'm something in between" </p><p>"My body is so fragile, just one human touch and I'll obliterate" Jaehyuk sighs</p><p>"But I'm not sad okay? now that you're here. Your presence makes me happy" Jaehyuk faces Asahi and smiles</p><p>Asahi felt his heart skip a beat there. </p><p>"Glad my company makes you happy" Asahi smiles back</p><p>"Thank you for coming back here every summer." </p><p>"I have one favor to ask though, if it's not too much" </p><p>"What is it?" </p><p>"You haven't removed your mask ever since I met you" </p><p>"Oh, you wanna see my real face" Jaehyuk pauses clearly contemplating if he'll remove the mask or not but he chose the latter. </p><p>Jaehyuk slowly lifts his mask. Asahi was speechless, although its dim but the moonlight is giving them enough light for him to see his sophisticated features. </p><p>Asahi took a lot of time to study his face, from his brown almond eyes, perfect nose and thin lips. He probably stared at Jaehyuk for five whole minutes just to appreciate his beauty.</p><p>"Too handsome?" Jaehyuk says which made him blush</p><p>"Well your good looking can't deny that" Asahi rolls his eyes </p><p>Jaehyuk just laughed at him but it made Asahi's heart go into haywire. </p><p>Asahi knew then he wanted to spend all of his days with him, but summer is almost over. </p><p>*</p><p>Jaehyuk hates it. </p><p>He hates when Asahi says goodbye at the end of the day. He hates seeing his back turned on him and disappearing. He hates it when he's not sure if Asahi comes back or not again next summer. </p><p>But Asahi kept his promise and Jaehyuk's heartbeat doubled. </p><p>He's happy seeing Asahi waves hello. He's happy seeing Asahi's smile in the morning. He's happy listening to his stories about his school and life as a student but he's sad at the same time because he can't even hold the person who became his world for many summers now. </p><p>Jaehyuk wished to be human again, but it's impossible.</p><p>Now Jaehyuk wants to invite Asahi to the Summer Festival held by the spirits. Asahi never stayed beyond 6 in the afternoon after that event with the fireflies. Asahi got scolded apparently. </p><p>But Jaehyuk wants to invite him tonight. It's all or nothing. </p><p>"Sahiya, can you sneak out later in the evening?" Jaehyuk asks</p><p>"Why?" Asahi looks at him. Now they're at the side of the lake watching the calm water and feeling the summer air. </p><p>"There's an annual Summer Festival at the forest later, I want to bring you there" Jaehyuk continues </p><p>"Okay" Asahi smiles. </p><p>*</p><p>Jaehyuk waits. </p><p>He waits at the foot of the shrine where Asahi and him meet in the morning and separates in the evening. </p><p>He waits patiently in his indigo-dyed yukata, the spirits gave him a new one this summer. The moon is up and it makes everything visible by the naked eye. <br/>
"Hyukkie!" Asahi calls. </p><p>Jaehyuk pauses and sees Asahi wearing an orange yukata designed with sakura flowers on the sleeves, back and the bottom part. He's shining under the moonlight. </p><p>Pretty. Just perfect. </p><p>"Hyukkie? Are you okay?" Asahi asks words laced with concern<br/>
"Y-yeah" Jaehyuk snaps out of his daydream and blushes. </p><p>"Here, tie this cloth to your wrist so that you won't get lost later" Jaehyuk gives the other end of the white cloth he's been holding earlier. </p><p>"Okay" Asahi chimes happily, excited with tonight's festival <br/>
The two of them arrived at the back of the shrine where a large space earlier in the day became a busy place filled with stalls and happy spirits. </p><p>Asahi enjoyed everything he saw. They tried Goldfish scooping but gave up halfway. They looked at the masks and fans. They ate takoyakis and caramelized apples, it's edible for a human like him. Apparently the whole festival is a mimic to a human festival, everything is human-like. Even the spirit mimics the human form. </p><p>His uncle once said when he was younger that one of his friends sneaked to a festival held by the spirits. His uncle said he wished to go there one day but as of today he still hasn't. </p><p>And now Asahi is here, enjoying the night, being happy with Jaehyuks company. <br/>
Asahi is happy. He's content. He settles with this kind of feeling. </p><p>The night is getting deeper and Asahi thinks it's past midnight, he needs to go home. </p><p>"Hyukkie, I think I need to go back," Asahi says. They're now sitting on a bench behind the stalls. </p><p>"Okay, let me take you home" Jaehyuk says </p><p>"But can we go to the fireflies first?" Asahi asks eyes pleading </p><p>"Okay" Jaehyuk smiles at him, he puts the mask on the top of his head so Asahi sees every expression he makes. </p><p>They started walking and talked of random things along the way. They never ran out of stories to each other. Its like there's no tomorrow when they start sharing thoughts and discuss various things. </p><p>They arrived at the fireflies and again Asahi was very amazed by its beauty. </p><p>"They missed you" Jaehyuk says seeing the fireflies flock around Asahi again like the first time.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess they did" Asahi laughs</p><p>"Sahiya" Jaehyuk calls looking serious all of a sudden</p><p>"Yes?" Asahi replies</p><p>Jaehyuk comes near him and puts the mask on his face. Asahi saw Jaehyuk land a kiss on the mask's forehead. </p><p>Asahi froze for a whole damn minute and processed everything that happened. His heart is somersaulting with Jaehyuk's actions. </p><p>Jaehyuk just smiled after seeing Asahi froze. His heart beating erratically right now and it's not helping. He just kissed Asahi's forehead, well the mask technically but still he can't help it. </p><p>"H-hyukkie" Asahi stuttered </p><p>"Sahiya, I like you" Jaehyuk just let it all out. Asahi is just so stunning tonight he can't help but say what his heart feels</p><p>"But I'm not human and I can't touch you" Jaehyuk's heart felt pain in those words<br/>
"Hyukkie, I like you too and it's okay, I will not touch you" Asahi says extremely blushing behind the mask</p><p>Jaehyuk now froze with Asahi's words. </p><p>They stood there staring at each other, cried a bit and then laughed together. <br/>
What are the odds. A human and A spirit-like being falling in love but can't touch each other. </p><p>"I'm happy being with you. Always" Jaehyuk finally says</p><p>"I'm happy being with you too. Always" Asahi replies. </p><p>The night just got a lot better but Asahi needs to go home. </p><p>"Come, I'll take you home" Jaehyuk tugs the cloth tied to each of their wrists. </p><p>*</p><p>The walk home is long and quiet. The two just got a bit awkward with each other's confession earlier. </p><p>Both wanted the night to go a bit longer. </p><p>Both wanted to stay.</p><p>But their worlds are far apart.</p><p>Asahi and Jaehyuk then hear children running. They look behind them and see two kids, a girl and a boy, probably coming from the festival, probably just spirits in human form.</p><p>One bumped into Jaehyuk and almost fell, good thing Jaehyuk is faster and held the kid's hands.</p><p>The kid thanked Jaehyuk and ran home.</p><p>Asahi just laughed at the kid and watched him disappear in the forest.</p><p>The shock of his life came in like a waterfall when he looked at Jaehyuk who's now looking at his hands lighting up and starting to obliterate.</p><p>OH GOD. </p><p>It was a human child. </p><p>They looked at each other for a second when Jaehyuk opened his arms. </p><p>"Asahi, you can hug me now" Jaehyuk smiles with tears in his eyes. </p><p>Asahi hugs him as tight as he could as if telling him not to go, not to disappear. </p><p>"Asahi, I love you, please remember me. Always" Jaehyuk's final words in Asahi's ears and it lingered. </p><p>Asahi hugs him tight until all there's left is his yukata. </p><p>Asahi cried. </p><p>He cried while calling for Jaehyuk's name over and over again. He cried while calling all the gods to take him back. </p><p>The spirits saw it all and their hearts broke with him. </p><p>"Asahi there's nothing we can do now" One spirit says</p><p>Asahi just cried his lungs out that night at the spot where Jaehyuk disintegrated. </p><p>He cried so hard that Jaehyuk's spirit friends gathered around him as if to protect him in Jaehyuk's stead. </p><p>They let him mourn. </p><p>Asahi mourned till the break of dawn. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. EPILOGUE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three good years have passed and Asahi is living his adult life in the province. He chose to find work here after graduation. Life is hectic and demanding but he is doing his best to live a good life.</p><p> </p><p>Years have passed since that tragic day and Asahi can't seem to move on. He misses him. His voice. His smile. His laughter.</p><p> </p><p>His warmth. </p><p> </p><p>He missed Jaehyuk so much that he spends one whole summer night under the pine tree where the fireflies live. </p><p> </p><p>He's still comes back even after Jaehyuk gone.</p><p> </p><p>The forest spirits doesn't mind, they only watch him from a safe distance. They let him grieve and let him have his freedom to roam around the forest alone without harming him.</p><p> </p><p>It's as if Jaehyuk made them promise not to touch even a single strand of his hair. </p><p> </p><p>Ah. Jaehyuk. </p><p> </p><p>His heart is in pain just by the memory of him. Three good years and he's still longing for his presence. </p><p> </p><p>And now he's back in the place and enjoying the fireflies dance with their lights. </p><p> </p><p>So magnificent. </p><p> </p><p>And while watching them, Asahi catch a figure in the corner of his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>A silhouette of a man, slowly walking towards him. </p><p> </p><p>Asahi felt alarmed. No other human came in this place other than him. He stood up and took a few step backwards. </p><p> </p><p>Then the fireflies started to flock on the man, giving light to his face. </p><p> </p><p>Asahi got stoned in his place, his heart is beating so loud he can't hear the night insects making sound. </p><p> </p><p>The man look liked Jaehyuk, and he's wearing his yukata. </p><p> </p><p> He feels like he's hallucinating now. He's probably dreaming. He probably went to sleep while watching the fireflies and now he's inside his dream. </p><p> </p><p>The man stopped few inches from him. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi" The man said</p><p> </p><p>Asahi can't make a word. He's too confused and shocked at the moment. If this is Jaehyuk then he can't touch him. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyuk then probably felt Asahi's hesitation and made the first move. He hugged Asahi very tight. </p><p> </p><p>"I missed you my little firefly" Jaehyuk says</p><p> </p><p>Asahi's tears just flowed nonstop after hearing that. He pinched himself to prove he's not dreaming and he isn't. </p><p> </p><p>Its Jaehyuk okay. Its him and it's not a dream. </p><p> </p><p>"How? What happened? Where were you all this time" Asahi has so many questions in his mind. </p><p> </p><p>"The gods decided to give me another chance to live as a human. They heard one patron being kept coming back on the shrine to pray every day and they granted him" </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Sahiya" Jaehyuk says. </p><p> </p><p>Asahi removed himself from the hug and looked Jaehyuk</p><p> </p><p>"So your human now? I can hug you and hold your hands anytime" Asahi then held Jaehyuk's hand</p><p> </p><p>"You're already holding it dummy" Jaehyuk laughed at him. </p><p> </p><p>Asahi just can't believe this is all real. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyuk pressed their foreheads together and Asahi closed his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm back and I'm here to stay. With you. Always" Jaehyuk says.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for coming back to me." Asahi replies </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyuk leaned in and pressed their lips, his hands on Asahi's waist and nape. Asahi just let Jaehyuk guide him and the kiss went deeper until they were out of breath. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you" Jaehyuk still breathless</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too" Asahi smiles and looks at the man he's been longing all these years, within arms reach. </p><p> </p><p>The night is long and there's so much they need to catch up but they have the rest of their lifetime for that. </p><p> </p><p>For now they are enjoying the moment where the fireflies dance around them as if celebrating for the two people.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>